Start of the Rest of Our Lives
by monkey-banana-smoothie
Summary: OC Story. Three different teams are created, and little do they know, their lives will never be the same. Little cannon. Rated M for certain moments and language.


Start Of The Rest Of Our Lives

_By: Sasha, Kasumi Horeru, and Junshi Horeru_

_Chapter 1 _

_Enter: Team 69 of Konoha_

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

"Matsuda-chan," came Iruka-sensei's voice.

I ignored it. I'm happy where I am.

"Matsuda-chan!" came his voice again. Ignoring again.

With Kyo--

"_MATSUDA-CHAN_!" Iruka-sensei practically screamed. I lifted my head, my black bangs long with my red hood engulfing most of my eyesight. Iruka's dark eyes glared down at me. "Sheesh, for one of the best medic's daughters, you sure are hard to handle."

"How'd I get here?" I mumbled, jerking my head slightly, moving my bangs out of my face, along with the stupid hood. Iruka just squeezed the tan skin between his eyes.

"Just stay awake, Matsuda-chan. This is really important." He stalked back to his post. I noticed everyone staring at me, so I tried to hide under the desk. I could hear their thoughts, one of the many issues with being a Matsuda.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, among countless Sasuke-tards, all thought (basically), _'Bitch! She's trying to get with my Sasuke-kun!'_

Me? Bitch? Hell, no, bitches. Look at y'all selves. I ain't the one who is going after emo freak over there. Hell, I hate emo freak over there. Want to know EVERTHING that goes through his mind? I can sum it up. _'Revenge...revenge...revenge....revenge...tomatoes...revenge...revenge...Naruto's ass.'_

...Okay, that last part, I made up. Though, I swear that Uchiha is gay. Seriously. "Matsuda-chan!" Iruka snaps again, "I see you pulling your hood back on." I let my hood fall back down. Damn my stupid habits. Everyone snickered. Iruka quieted everyone down before starting, "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today, we will create the three-man teams and each team will have a jonin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."

I took in everyone's thoughts. Guess what the Sasuke-tards were thinking. Right. Getting with Uchiha. Guess what emo boy over there is thinking. Right. Naruto's ass—I mean—revenge. I got ready to run and snatch my two people.

"I made the selections so that each team's abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka continued. I glared at him this time. Thanks for killing my fun. After forever, and Naruto's outburst about being bummed about having Uchiha on his squad (don't blame him, guys a stuck up revenge-driven, Naruto-ass-wanting dweeb), and me losing hope that I passed and that they didn't just do that to fuck with me (which would happen), they got to _my _squad! Go us! "Team sixty-nine--"

Raikou Kyoji interrupting by snickering.

"Do you find something funny, Raikou-kun?" Iruka growled.

"N-no, sir," cackled Kyoji. That's my buddy. Don't say something that could be considered sexual around him 'cause he's a perv. Like me.

"Okay, then...Ikioi Michio...Matsuda Sosen...Raikou Kyoji."

"WOO!" I shout, jumping onto my desk. "GO US!"

"Matsuda-chan!" Iruka snaps.

I started to dance, totally ignoring Iruka. I mean, all that shit he said just now, about genin and jonin—not even into one ear! Somehow, I calmed down. But only up till he let us free for lunch. The three of us rested on top of the school, seeing that's the most awesome place ever. I yawned as I lied down.

"Watch it, or you'll fall," warned Michio.

"Ah, you worry too much," I muttered before noticing a little scene down bellow. "Oh-ho, what's this?" I rolled onto my stomach and grinned slowly as I witnessed Naruto, getting ready to tie up Sasuke-tard. I also noticed Ino, the most blond of the Sasuke-tards, along with her group. Poor Shika and Choji.

I rolled my eyes as I involuntarily eavesdropped on their conversation (even the parts that they didn't hear themselves). "Listen up! As long as we're in the same group, you two are going to follow what I say," barked Ino. Bitch much? Excuse my language, but really.

"Fine, fine," muttered Shika. _'I don't want to waste my time arguing with Ino.' _I agree. That's a perfect comment. And true for mostly everyone.

"Let's go eat barbecue together sometime soon!" Choji offered cheerfully. GO CHOJI!

"Jeez," groaned Ino as she smacked her own forehead. I rolled my eyes and averted my attention to Naruto again.

"Naruto!" noted Shika once he realized the blond's presence.

"Naruto! What the hell!" shouted Sasuke once Naruto tackled him from the window.

"Dammit! Stay still!"

I smirk more. Wonder what they're doing.

"Naruto! You're going to get it if you hurt Sasuke-kun!"

_'What if Sasuke hurts Naruto? And not in a 'fighting' way?' _I thought. Seriously, Sasuke-tards need to think through things.

A bunch of loud noises came from the closed window. "Whoa, someone's having fun!" chuckled Kyoji.

"Holy shit," muttered Michio. Suddenly the noises stopped, and out came Sasuke, a smirk clear on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Sasuke got in Naruto's pants finally," I giggled.

Michio squinted as he leaned in closer. "I don't think that's Sasuke."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to get a closer look, but Uchiha was already moving. "Want to follow?" I question.

"Stalker much?" Kyoji laughs.

"Technically speaking, from time to time, we will be, in fact, stalkers. Stalkers of our enemies, stalkers of our friends, stalkers of our neighbors, stalkers of rivals, so why does it matter?" I get up and smirk at them proudly.

"Sosen, leave him to do whatever he's doing," Michio groaned.

"Fine." I step back and nearly fall off the building. "I'm going for a walk. See you two around." I hop off the roof and onto a tree. Secretly, I sneak into the school and to the door that opens to the room where whoever it was still was located. I opened the door and leaned on the frame. I noticed Uchiha squirm on the ground in rope. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," I tease. His midnight-black eyes shoot a glare at me.

_'God dammit,' _he growls in his thoughts, _'Just get me untied.'_

"Why? You didn't like Naruto stealing your virginity so you want revenge on that?" I mutter sarcastically. Yeah, Sasuke knows about my mind reading. He's jealous.

He narrows his eyes. _'Just do it before I kill you_._'_

"Okay, one, you're tied up. You can't kill me with BOTH your hands behind your back, while laying on the ground. Impossible for someone like you. Second, you didn't answer my question." He rolls his eyes. "Just say you want to get into Naruto's pants and I'll let you go." He didn't think anything. "Good enough for me." I went up and untied him, ripping off the tape one his mouth (my favorite part, I must say).

"Ow!" he growled.

"Yeah, it hurts, get the hell over it," I hissed as I stomped out.

"Sosen," Sasuke called after me.

"What?" I spat at him. He averted his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Good, the 'avenger' is getting to manners. It wasn't anything." I march down the hallway, just praying stupid Uchiha wouldn't follow me.

* * *

"Bloop," I popped. Waited for someone to react. "Bloop." Waited again. "Bloo--"

"UGH!" shouted Naruto, making me jump forty million feet. "WHERE'S OUR TEACHER! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!"

I glanced around, to Kyoji who is busy writing 'Kyoji was here' fifty times on the board, to Michio, who is reading up on some book, to Sakura who is bitching to Naruto, though secretly she agrees with him (all to impress a guy who's a selfish ingrate...how pathetic), to Sasuke, who was...I'm going to have you guess. Right. Plotting revenge—again. This time, against me and my blooping. A change from Itachi.

I waited to see if Naruto would calm down. He did, sorta. He put a eraser in the door jam so that it'll fall on one of the sensei's heads. "Bloop," I popped again.

"STOP THAT!" snapped Naruto, jabbing a finger at me.

"But it's not me," I whined innocently. "Honest." Kyoji started to snicker again. "And you need to learn not to laugh at certain moments, dammit. We'll get our asses killed 'cause of you."

Naruto glared at me. "S-sorry, but you _can't _lie, Sosen," Kyoji laughed.

"True, let's pray we never get captured while on a mission," Michio muttered, "You'll let all our secrets out."

"Would not! And that wasn't me!" Everyone went back to what they were doing, which ultimately was ignoring me. "Bloop." Just then, a tall, silver-haired man stepped into the room, the eraser falling on his head. Naruto and Kyoji burst out laughing, while Sakura was a suck up.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I tried to shop him, but..." Yeah right, pink-hair.

Sasuke, of course, had negative thoughts. I rolled my eyes at him. The man ignored Kyoji, Michio, and I and said to the other three, "Hmm...how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say; I hate you!" A grin appeared under his mask. I had to cover my mouth with my gloved hand to stop myself from laughing my head off.

"And the fact that you three didn't stop him is very sad," another voice said. The voice came from a tall, black haired, clear-skinned man with all black clothes who was behind the gray haired man.

"Shikyo!" cheered Kyoji.

As it turns out, Shikyo is Kyoji's brother. And as it turns out even more, Shikyo is our sensei. Great. He lead us to an open field. Some random, open field. He leaned on a tree at the edge of the field. "Okay, you three, one by one, introduce yourselves. I don't care if you've known each other since you were born or you've just met."

I glanced at Kyoji then to Michio. Seeing as though they didn't look too enthusiastic about going first, I went. "I'm Matsuda Sosen, daughter of Matsuda Rio. I like to draw, write, and take long walks. I don't care to tell you what I hate. Um..let's see...for ambitions?" I raised a shoulder. "Not anything coming up."

Shikyo-sensei rolled his eyes. Michio went next, "My name is Ikioi Michio. I don't care to disclose of my likes and dislikes, and my ambitions are my ambitions, which means no one else needs to know about them."

Shikyo-sensei sighed. "So vocal. Go, Kyoji," Shikyo snapped.

"Oh, um...uh...I'm Raikou Kyoji and I like...my friends and...my clan...and-and Sosen-chan...and Michio--"

"We get it, go to something else, Kyoji."

"Oh, okay. I hate...I hate people that make Sosen upset. And-and I want to make something of myself when I'm older."

"Good, Kyoji."

"And you?" I urged.

"What about me?"

"We know absolutely nothing about you—minus Kyoji, but that's 'cause he lives with you."

He huffed before muttering, "I am Raikou Shikyo. I don't care to tell you kids what I like, but I hate being questioned. Now, everyone, today's going to be your first lesson."

"Hold on!" Michio shouted, "You're going to train us? But we don't have weapons and we haven't gotten ready for this!"

"Exactly. Surprise is a big thing in the ninja world. If you three expect to be better ninja, then you better get used to it. Now, get ready. I'm going to show you how it is to be a ninja. On the count of three, all of you are to go find a hiding spot. Squad sixty-nine against Raikou Shikyo. Attack like you want to kill me. Ready? On the count of three...one—three!"

And our training started that second.

End of Chapter


End file.
